


i'm there, baby

by lights_to_the_pavement



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom!Frank, Closet Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Frerard, Gratuitous use of the word "fuck", Hair-pulling, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Top!Gerard, but just for a minute, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 10:19:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14735105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lights_to_the_pavement/pseuds/lights_to_the_pavement
Summary: After Frank gives Gerard a blowjob before a concert, Gerard promises to repay him with something even better.





	i'm there, baby

**Author's Note:**

> hello welcome to a trashy fic i wrote in like an hour yay
> 
> i suck at summaries as well, sorry
> 
> enJOy??

"This way," Gerard says quietly, taking Frank by the wrist and leading him down the hall.

He drags him past groups of workers, other band members, agents, everyone working backstage before the show. Frank is suddenly pushed forcefully into a small closet, and followed by Gerard.

He shuts the door behind them, sealing them into total darkness.

"Gee... Gee, we're on in fifteen minutes."

"That's plenty of time."

Gerard pulls him close and kisses him hard, making Frank practically melt into his grip. He feels down, grabbing at Frank's ass, making him moan softly into his mouth.

"Mmm... Want you to do something for me, baby," Gerard whispers, kissing his way down Frank's neck.

"Y-Yeah," he gasps, "Anything."

He nuzzles at Frank's ear. "I want you to suck me off."

Frank feels himself shiver, Gerard's hot breath against his neck. He gets on his knees right then and there, and starts unbuckling Gerard's jeans. He can't see very well in the cramped little closet, but he can feel how hard Gerard is, when he unzips him.

Frank obediently tugs his jeans down and presses his mouth to the solid bulge in Gerard's boxers. He hears Gee's breath stutter and keeps mouthing at his cock through the fabric, before taking it out.

He licks along his shaft first, before taking the tip into his mouth and sucking gently.

 _"S-Shit, Frankie..."_ he hears come from above, when he starts tonguing at Gerard's slit.

He wraps his lips around his cock and slowly starts taking him deeper, inch by inch, until he hits the back of his throat.

Frank gags hard, but he feels a comforting hand in his hair.

"'s alright, baby," he encourages, "You can do it... Remember how you did it last time?"

Frank hums softly, trying to keep his throat open as he takes him. Gerard sighs when Frank's nose is pressed against his skin, his cock completely inside his mouth.

He starts bobbing his head, sucking him, listening to the quiet noises Gerard is making while he does it.

"Ah, _fuck-"_ he curses, when Frank hollows his cheeks, "Just like that, babe..."

Frank's throat slowly adjusts to Gerard's cock, and soon he's deepthroating him on every stroke, making Gerard curse and tug on his hair. He tries to ignore how hard he is, but the way Gerard is making those sounds and filling his throat so well makes it difficult.

He's good, though. He's always good for Gerard, and he even lets Gerard fuck his face a little bit, his hips canting in time with Frank bobbing his head on his cock.

"Y-You're so good, baby," he praises, stroking Frank's hair encouragingly, "God, you're amazing... Fuckin' made for sucking cock."

Frank blushes at the praise. He has to admit, he loves it when he makes Gerard happy like this. He keeps going until Gee is cursing and he starts tasting precum in his mouth.

"Jesus _fucking Christ,"_ he gasps, "I love your mouth."

He almost smiles at how he's making Gerard desperate for release. He likes how Gee seems to lose control of what he says when he sucks him off.

"Babe, I'm close."

Frank hums again, sucking hard and making Gerard moan loudly. He doesn't know if anyone outside could hear that, but he hopes not...

He hears Gee muttering about how fucking good he is and how he's _so close,_ but Frank's teeth scraping over a vein is what finishes him off. Frank suddenly feels him tense, and then he's coming down his throat.

 _"Oh, God-"_ he breathes, barely audible as he climaxes in Frank's mouth, and feels him swallowing around his cock.

He keeps sucking him until he's done, and swallows as much as he can, though some of it trickles past his lips and makes a mess. The taste isn't bad, and it's definitely worth it to please Gerard.

Gee takes time to recover, and he takes it as a compliment. He smiles when he pops off of Gee's cock, and stands up. Gerard suddenly pulls him close and kisses him, ignoring the fact that the salty taste of fresh cum is still in Frank's mouth.

"Hey... I was gonna suck you off, too," he says, and Frank nods. He hopes so; he's hard and leaking into his jeans, right now. "But I had another idea."

"Oh."

"Mm-hmm. I wanna make a bet with you."

_"Really."_

"Yeah."

"Gee, you know bets are stupid, and nobody-"

"Just listen, okay?" he asks, and Frank reluctantly nods. "If you can make it until after the show tonight, I'll give you something special."

Frank smirks, "Like what?"

"Something special," Gee repeats, pulling him close, "A _surprise."_

He kisses him again, and Frank sighs into it. He doesn't suppose he has a choice.

"Promise it's not something stupid."

"I promise, babe."

Frank looks at him for a minute, skeptical about his offer, before nodding. He really fucking hopes it's worth getting blue balls for.

"Alright."

* * * * * * * *

Gerard walks through the hall backstage, headed back to the tour bus, sweaty and exhausted.

He just wants to get back to the bus and fucking pass out, maybe stop by with Ray and have a few drinks first... when he sees Frank walking ahead of him. He's drenched in sweat and he's already ditched his guitar.

Gerard walks up behind him and wraps his arms around him, smiling when Frank laughs softly. He lets Gee kiss him behind the ear and nuzzle at his neck.

"C'mere, baby," he says, "Right here."

"Wh-- _Right now?"_

"Fuck yeah," he says, smiling and tugging Frank towards the same supply closet as earlier, "Right here."

"Gerard... for fuck's sake, I'm gross and sweaty, and--"

"I promised you something, right?" He nibbles gently at Frank's ear. "Mmm... it'll be fun."

He slides one hand down and squeezes Frank's dick through his pants, making him moan softly. In truth, Frank had been waiting for this all fucking day... and he's still curious what Gerard has in mind for him. He gives in and goes with Gerard, who pulls him into the supply closet, but doesn't close the door all the way.

Frank goes to close it, but Gerard pulls him back. "Shh. That's part of the fun."

Frank shivers when Gerard connects their lips, pulling him into a deep, hungry kiss. He's already hard as fuck, and he's been horny ever since he sucked him off earlier. But this seems too risky.

"Gee-- ah, _Gee..."_ he moans in-between kisses, "Someone's gonna see."

"Not if you're quiet," he says softly, "If you're quiet, no one will notice."

Gerard grabs his ass, _hard,_ his other hand tangling in Frank's hair and yanking his head back. Frank whimpers and lets him do it because, fuck, it feels good when Gerard bites and sucks at his neck.

He starts unbuckling Frank's jeans, still sucking a hickey onto his collarbone. He can't stop looking at the open door, shining light into the otherwise totally-dark closet. He can hear crowds cheering in the distance, likely for the band performing after them; the bustling management passing by the closet; workers, band members, VIPs.

God, anyone could see them if they just looked in the cracked door.

He lets Gerard yank his jeans and boxers down until they're piled around his ankles. Gee looks up at him before touching his cock, staring directly at him while he takes the tip into his mouth and sucks.

Frank has to bite his lip to keep himself from making a sound, and only partially succeeds in that.

He teases the slit with his tongue and pumps him hard. His hand feels good, but his mouth is even better - his pretty pink lips are wrapped around Frank's cock, though he doesn't go very far down. He loves to tease him.

Frank can't help but glance at the open door ever few seconds, to make sure no-one's watching.

"Fuck, Gee..." he moans, before remembering to be quiet. He wonders if it felt this good for Gerard, earlier.

Frank feels like he's about to cum, when he pulls off completely.

Gee licks his lips. "Turn around, babe."

Frank does as he's told, and Gerard gently nudges his legs apart. Frank places his hands on the wall to help support himself.

He feels two warm hands feeling up his thighs and ass, before spreading him. Then gasps sharply at the feeling of Gerard licking him there.

"Oh, Jesus-"

_"Quiet."_

It's hard for Frank to be quiet; he's rarely quiet during sex. If anything, he's noisy as hell and that's something Gerard fucking loves about him. But this was a challenge.

Gee keeps licking at his entrance, teasing him with little kitten-licks and getting him wet before pushing the tip of his tongue inside. Frank looks at the door again, hoping to God that nobody would see them like this.

His eyes slide shut when he suddenly feels Gerard pushing a finger inside of him.

He's tight, but Gerard keeps licking him open and pumping his finger, till he's wet enough for another. He pushes in a second finger, smirking when he hears Frank moan quietly.

He pumps them hard, scissoring them and licking at his stretched rim while he opens him up.

"Gee... please."

"Mmm, please what?"

"Please, please just get inside me..." He's practically begging.

"Oh, not yet. I'm not done... I want you wide open for me."

Frank makes a small, desperate noise when Gerard accidentally jabs at his prostate. The way he tightens around his fingers and whines gives Gerard an idea. He starts rubbing his sweet spot, stroking him there and making Frank tremble.

Frank is biting his lip hard enough to draw blood, trying to keep himself quiet, even though he keeps letting out little noises of pleasure. He hopes Gerard will just stop teasing him soon and fuck him, because he already feels close.

"A-Ah... fuck," he breathes, when Gee pushes in a third finger alongside the others.

Frank is fucking weak in the knees. Gerard stands up behind him, crooking his fingers and just abusing his sweet spot until Frank is in tears. It feels like every time he touches him there, it sets off little sparks that bring him closer and closer.

Gerard grabs him from behind, holding him in position while he fingerfucks him against the wall.

"That good, baby?"

Frank can only make a small, pitiful noise, in so much fucking pleasure that he can't form words.

All of a sudden, his knees buckle and he can't hold it back.

"Ah-- oh, _fuck!"_ he gasps, coming hard and feeling his own hot, sticky release spurting onto his thigh.

"Shh, shh... Just let go, baby," Gerard coaxes, holding him upright and fingering him through his orgasm.

It's amazing for a moment, like no other orgasm Frank's ever had. Then, a feeling of shame comes over him.

He hadn't meant to... He's probably just ruined Gerard's idea for the night. If anything, he's probably disappointed that he didn't last.

"I'm sorry," he whimpers. He doesn't know why, he feels like he's about to cry.

"Mmm, I think it's fuckin' hot," Gerard groans in his ear.

"...What?" Frank looks back at him shyly, and he gives him a soft kiss on the cheek. "Gee, I didn't even-"

"It's alright," he cuts across, "I'm gonna make you cum again, anyway."

Gerard's harder than he's ever been, especially after Frank came all over himself like that. He slides his fingers out, and Frank whines at the loss. He glances at the half-open door again - no one's looking, thank God. He hears him unbuckling his jeans.

"You good for round two?"

"Y-Yeah," he says, before he can even think about it.

 _"Mmm."_ Frank yelps in shock when Gerard slaps his ass. "God, I love your ass."

"Will you just fuck me, please?" Frank hisses.

"Aw, if you want it so bad..." He can practically hear the smirk in Gerard's voice.

Frank holds onto the wall again, pushing his ass back and feeling Gee's dick rub against him. In one quick move, Gerard aligns himself and pushes inside.

It burns and the stretch is hard to take, but Frank manages. He feels so full and tight it's amazing, and it's what he's been waiting for all fucking day. Gerard smacks his ass again, grabbing it and feeling him up.

"Gerard, please..."

_"Shh."_

He spanks him one more time, before taking hold of his hips and starts fucking him hard and fast.

 _"Oh, fuck!"_ he cries, a bit too loudly. Frank's so open and slick that it goes smoothly and fills him up just right.

"Quiet, baby," he teases, "Won't want anyone to know about this."

He whimpers and bites his lip hard. It feels good - so good, after being denied all day. Gerard is pounding into him now, hitting his sore prostate over and over.

He suddenly grabs him by the hair and tugs his head back, exposing his neck. He bites and sucks at Frank's throat, marking him with hickeys there.

"Harder. Ah... harder, please. Please."

Gee gives him one last bite on the neck, before he starts slamming into him as hard as he can. Frank's almost certain he won't be able to walk tomorrow, but... shit, it's intense. He feels so, so fucking full, and Gerard is thrusting into him like his fucking life depends on it. He feels his body heat up when he hears Gerard's soft moans behind him.

"Babe, I'm close," he breathes.

He's grabbing Frank's hips so hard that they burn and bruise, his nails leaving scratch marks there, but Frank couldn't care less.

Gerard hits his prostate again and again, until Frank shivers in pleasure and his eyes roll back in his fucking head.

"Oh God, I'm-"

"Shh, I know..."

In only a few more strokes, Gerard is groaning and coming hard inside him, his thick release filling him up as he finishes. He feels Gerard slowly begin relaxing, his painful grip on Frank's hips turning into more of a gentle embrace.

His arms are weak, as they've been holding him up against the wall. His legs and ass hurt like hell, too, but it was worth it. There's suddenly a warm, sweet kiss being pressed to his neck.

"God, honey, you did so good," Gee praises. His hands lovingly rub Frank's sides while he kisses him more. "So beautiful."

Frank feels his cheeks heat up a little. "Y-You, too."

Gerard chuckles and gently pulls out, then Frank feels something warm trickle down his thighs.

He tries to bend over and pick up his jeans, but stops when he realizes that hurts. Gerard notices, and pulls up Frank's underwear, then his jeans, before turning him around and helping him zip up.

"See? That was fun."

Frank shoves him. "We could've been seen by anybody."

Gerard just smirks and gives him another sweet kiss before they leave the closet. Frank is a bit wobbly and unsteady, so Gerard wraps an arm around him and supports him as they walk back to the bus.

"The guys are probably wondering where we are."

"...Do you think anybody saw?"

"Yeah, of course."

The color practically drains from Frank's face, and Gerard just laughs.

"I'm _joking._ C'mon, let's get you a warm shower."

**Author's Note:**

> idek fam i hate myself for writing this lmao


End file.
